Remember It Up!
by 787 fan for vida
Summary: Not as happy as it sounds. Ty and Cece are out on their usual Friday night routine. On the way back, Ty gets in a car accident with CeCe and she ends up in a coma that makes her forget everything. And you'll never guess who she falls for.
1. Prologue

**First Shake It Up fanfic, so i don't know if they seem in character or anything, so please review telling me weather or not i did good, and youll get a shout out/ response on the next chapter :D**

**And they are not all this short, this is just the prologue ;D**

_Oh and when it's like this they are thinking_

* * *

><p>CeCe and Ty had just finished watching the movie. One they thought was the best they'd seen in ages. Eat Prey Kill 2. "Who knew so many things could be inside a gull bladder!" CeCe shouted, awestruck by the violence<p>

Ty laughed. "I know right, this movie was worth watching, unlike the other ones that are out." CeCe nodded. Then it went quiet, she couldn't help but gaze at him. All that can happen to a guy over summer.

_His voice deeper, full-toned, and smooth. Enough to make any girl melt at his feet. His face hadn't hanged much he just seemed to look more... mature. Guess it just came with the voice. And his body! Don't get me started. Every time Rocky went to the pool I'd always tag along._

"Ce? You wanna grab a bite to eat? Maybe some Ice cream, I'm in the mood for sweets" he smiled. "My treat!"

"Well... Since your paying..." his face looked up in disbelief. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Chill Ty." Ty rolled his eyes, opening the door to his grey ford focus for her

To any random person, Ty and CeCe would look like a total couple. When in reality they were just really close friends. Although secretly, they both wanted to be more than that, but neither would admit it.

"So... CeCe... How's the show?" Ty asked, breaking the awkward silence held between them. It took a while for CeCe to respond, due to the fact that she was in La-La land.

"Wha? Oh! The show, it's good. I mean I'm. Getting better, and I think soon Rocky and I would be promoted to Head Dancers!" The redhead practically squealed the last part.

Ty smiled. He enjoyed his Friday's it was always the same._ I hung out with Deuce awhile before he had to go with Dina, then I would take CeCe somewhere. Usually for some ice cream._

He never thought he would end up having a friend that was cool to hang out with, pretty, and not try to make a move. That's why he enjoys his time out with CeCe.

Before he knew what was happening, CeCe screamed his name at the top of her lungs. By force of habit he slammed the breaks, the tires screeching increasing the farther they went.

"What CeCe ? What could be so important to make me stop like that?" He practically yelled at her.

She looked down. "There was... A turtle..." she sighed. "And you almost ran over him..."

Ty sighed and shook his head. "Oh CeCe."

"**Ty! Ty! Ty! Ty! TY!**" she screamed. Only natural I slammed the breaks although we weren't moving.

There were two things I can recall hearing before finally blacking out. The honk of a horn from a speeding driver. And CeCe's last bloodcurdling screech.


	2. Waking Up At The Hospital

**Wow, i didn't think i would get that many reviews on the first chapter! Im so happy, and i totally support Deuce/Rocky, but also Deuce/Dina, but i like Rocky better so yea.. and as for CeCe i support both Gunther and Ty, but this story is more Gunther, BUT to make all you CeCe/Ty fans happy, i will see if i can squeeze some of that in here, and also will throw in a one-shot soon about CeCe/ Ty, because they are so cute together.**

* * *

><p>His vision was blurred; he blinked a couple times before he noticed where he was. A white room, filled with medical supplies. Then a beep was heard, and another, and another. It continued like this awhile as he tried remembering where he last was.<p>

He tried moving around, but ended up lying back on the bed again. Then the pain kicked in. He felt a burning sensation in his lower calf, looking down to realize it was full of stitches.

_What the heck happened last night?_

Then a knock, it surprised him though. A female nurse walked in, he seemed a bit love-struck until she began telling the details. "Tyler Blue?"

"Um Ty would be cool"

"Okay Ty. How you feeling? Any weird feelings? Any pains?" She smiled a big creepy smile.

Ty chuckled nervously. "Umm yea, I kinda felt a burning feeling in my leg, but it's gone now."

"That's good."

"Umm... Yea, where's CeCe?" He asked, rubbing his hand behind his head.

"CeCe? CeCe? Oh! You mean Cecelia Jones?" He nodded. "Oh well... She hasn't woken up yet, it's been three days and I doubt she's waking up anytime soon." His eyes nearly popped out of his head upon hearing this. "Oh! No she's not dead if you're wondering."

"Oh Kay good... THREE DAYS?" She jumped back a bit, then cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yea your friend is in a coma, and we still have no idea when she'll wake up. Also Some people called when you were knocked out, Mrs. Jones, Rocky Blue, and a young boy named Deuce Martinez." He nodded. "Well I'll come back soon. Bye sweetcakes."

An awkward grin plopped on his face as she left. He pulled out his phone and decided to call Mrs. Jones first.

After the third ring she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mrs. Jay!"

"Tyler Joseph Blue! What the hell did you do to my daughter?"

"Mrs. Jay chill! I isn't do nothing. It was an accident! I'm sorry." the line went dead and He sighed

_Now time to text Deuce._

**Ty: Ey Bro!****  
><strong>** Deuce: Bro! I thought u was dead!****  
><strong>** Ty: Nice to hear from u 2... Doucebag.****  
><strong>** Deuce: Srry bro! Oh and ur sis is over, she say she's glad ur okay.****  
><strong>** Ty: ... WHT THE HEL IS SHE DOING AT UR HOUSE BRO?****  
><strong>** Deuce: Did I say my house? I ment the mall, my mistake :)****  
><strong>** Ty: Better be!****  
><strong>** Deuce: So hows CeCe?****  
><strong>** Ty: I think the nurse said somethin bout a coma nd how she prob won't wake up 4 a while****  
><strong>** Deuce: Man bro, u really fuked up this time.****  
><strong>** Ty: Yep****  
><strong>** Deuce: TY IM GONNA KILL U! U PUT MY BFF IN A COMA!JUST WAIT TILL I GET 2 THAT HOSPITAL.****  
><strong>** Ty: Sorry Rocky, I didn't mean 2.. It was an accident.****  
><strong>** Deuce: ACCIDENT MY ELBOW! U kno Wha I dnt even wanna talk to you bye :/****  
><strong>** Ty: Sorry Rocky...****  
><strong>** Deuce: Bro I gotta go, ur sister is really mad rite now, bye.****  
><strong>  
>Ty threw his phone across the room (surprisingly it didn't break) and sighed. Nothing was going right today.<p>

The nurse opened the door and peeped threw the opening. "You have visitors Ty." She whispered. Ty literally jumped from his bed and landed face first on the floor.

Ty sighed when he heard who it was. "I'm Gunther!"

"And I'm Tinka!"

"And we are The Hessenheffers!"

"Now where is Ty?" Tinka called out.

"Um, he went to the bathroom? Across the hall. He said to wait for him there!" Ty called out in a girlie voice.

"Oh! Thank you mysterious voice." Tinka replied. Gunther stopped and smiled.

"Tinka. Me thinks me I have an Idea!" He said, pulling out one of his many be-twinklers.

Tinka clapped and jumped with joy. "A be-twinkler are you serious Gunther? I thought you go rid of those!" Ty said, climbing back onto of the bed.

"You really believed that. Wow, your stupider than a chicken running with it's head cut off." Gunther said, making Tinka laugh and slap him playfully.

"Good one Gunther!"

"Yea Uh-huh, good one, now what do you guys want? I'm supposed to be recovering. And... Uh that ain't happening." Ty said laying down on the hospital bed.

"Well Tinka wanted to make sure you were okay, but mom wants to make a cobbler and she needs a kidney, so I followed along." Gunther explained. Tinka's face flushed red and she looked away.

"One... That's gross. And two... Really Tinka?" She nodded and grabbed her brothers hand, heading out the door. Hmm I guess that's what I get for being so... Irresistible.

* * *

><p><strong>(-After Rocky had said goodbye to Ty-)<strong>

Rocky sighed, and Deuce ran a his Hand threw her perfect Carmel brown hair. "I can't believe it. My best friends in a coma and it's all my brothers fault. I bet no one at school can say this happened to them." Her eyes began to water, and she cried as if the entire world had come to an end.

"Look Rocky, things happen. It's just the circle of life, and I bet you CeCe is gonna be alright." Deuce said, trying to calm down the weeping girl in front of him.

"Deuce... I'm glad I have you, your one of my best friends." She said, a little happier now. She lay her head on his shoulder, making him smile to himself.

"Okay..." He sighed. He always wanted to be more than Rocky's friend. But never had the guts to ask, being that she was his best friends younger sister.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She looked kinda tired. He shook his head.

"You look tired, want a ride home?" He asked, putting on his headphones and grabbing the car keys.

"But Deuce… You can't drive… Can You?" Rocky questioned.

"Course I can… Now let's go before my mom gets up!" He said, pushing her playfully out of the apartment.

**(-One Ride to Rocky's House Later-)**

"Thanks Deuce. You're really helpful. If I didn't have you I'd be out doing something stupid and out of character." Rocky said. She looked down, as if trying to escape his gaze, but ended up staring back into his big brown eyes.

"No problem Rocky. I mean that's what 'friends' are for right?" he whispered, quoting the word friends.

Rocky smiled. "Yep, well I guess ill get going…" She said pointing towards the door.

As much as Deuce wanted to stop her all he managed to say was. "Yea, you do that…"

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Um bye Deuce I don't even get I hug I see how you are." She turned away, pretending to be upset.

"Come here Rocky." He opened his arms and she quickly made her way toward him and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and slowly walked back to her door. At first he was shocked, and rubbed his cheek a bit before slapping himself. "Bye Rocky, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Deuce, Goodnight." He nodded and they both headed off their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you hate it? Think it was funny? Think it sucked? Tell me what cha thought, Anyways<strong>

**.No.**Peace; _im glad i have you on the edge of your flippin seat lol, its gonna get more dramatic ;D_**_  
><em>-smil3yz3ndaya; **_Rocky/ Deuce is the plan :D_**  
>-hi8; <strong>_You guessed itt :D  
><em>**-amazinglyme424; **_lol haha what whas that about?  
><em>**-CRocs; **_Hello number 1 fan. Well Since i also support Ty/CeCe, i will be writing a one-shot bout them pretty soon, so watch out for it!  
><em>**-cody kenton; **_YES it is but shshsh_**  
>-CeceLovesTy; <strong>_CeCe/Ty no.. sorry, BUT i will make a one-shot soon ;D or maybe a story whatever lol but Rocky/Deuce yes :D_


	3. The quest for  Cece part 1

**okay this was a quick upload casue imma be out of fanfiction for a few days for a family trip, this is part one. part two will be out hopefully later today or early tomorrow before i leave :D review and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Rocky lay in her bed, hugging her blanket. She had been this way for days. She had missed at least 4 days of school. But that's all she can do. Her best friend is in the hospital and it's all her brothers fault.<p>

She heard the door to her room open and looked up slowly. She could tell by the way his skinny jeans were too tight that it was Ty. "Hey little sis." he said, taking a seat next to her.

Rocky took her pillow and stuffed it in her face. "Go away!" She mumbled underneath the pillow. Ty sighed and flung the pillow across the room. "Ty can you just leave me alone you've caused a lot of pain already."

"Rocky look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put her in a coma. It wasn't my fault. Sure I was the one driving, buy she stopped me from running over a turtle and causes us to get hit." Ty said angrily.

Rocky's mouth was wide open. "So now you're blaming her for it! Why not go up to a little kid and tell them Santa doesn't exist Ty! And while you're at it go do something with your life and think about what you just said! Now get out!" Rocky yelled.

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear it Ty!"

"Rocky!"

"Get out! NOW!" The glare in Rocky's eyes told Ty to stop bugging and get out, and that's what he did.

Man... First I get CeCe in a coma, then I suspect something's going on with my Lil sis and my best friend, and now my sis won't even talk to me! Ty sighed and plopped himself on his bed.

"Pst! Pst! Rocky!" Deuce called out from outside her window. "Rocky!" She looked up, her big brown eyes meeting his. She blushed slightly realizing how much of a wreck she was.

He flashed a smile as she opened the window. "Deuce what do you want, Ty just got home and moms about to leave and how'd you get up here?" She asked with a worried look.

"Never mind those things, I have some very important-"

"ROCKY!" Ty yelled from his room. She made a face and sighed.

"Um come in… I guess have a look around, but hide! I'll be right back!" Deuce nodded but didn't enter; all he did was drop a note on the floor.

"What?" Rocky asked annoyed by her older brothers yelling.

"I'm crippled get me some water."

"No get it yourself, lazy butt." And with that she walked out of his room, skipping into hers expecting to find Deuce. She let out a silent Aw, when she couldn't find him. But an excited Oh! When she saw the note.

_Rocky, __  
><em>_I need to tell you something, important.  
>It's about CeCe.<br>Meet me downstairs as soon as you can.__  
><em>_-Deuce ;)_

A childish giggle escaped her lips_. This is so romantic! Wait CeCe? Ah!_ She nearly jumped when she read it again. _Oh my gosh CeCe!_

She quickly changed into a plain pink shirt, a vest, and some skinny jeans. "Bye Ty! I'm gonna go... Hang out with someone." Rocky said. Before Ty had any time to ask questions, Rocky was already halfway down the stairs.

"Deuce!" Rocky yelled. As she sat down and hugged him. "What did you hear bout CeCe? I HAVE to know!"

Deuce half-smiled, half-smirked. "Well there's good news and bad news! Which one you want to hear first?"

Rocky quickly responded. "Good news."

Deuce rolled his eyes. "I knew it, well good news CeCe woke up from her Coma. Bad news, she can't remember a thing. Not even her mom or her brother..."

Rocky let out a silent o, and looked down. "Um wow. Maybe she can remember us! I mean, we are her best friends! Maybe she can remember us." She looked up with a hopeful smile.

_Damn the puppy dog eyes._"Yea let's go, anything for my best pal." Deuce said, quickly grabbing her hand and leading her to his mom's car.

* * *

><p><strong>One drive to the hospital later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rocky dashed threw the automatic doors, nearly hitting herself as she made it. When she got to the front desk she was greeted buy a young looking blonde with blue eyes and her hair in a ponytail. "Hello. And welcome to-"<p>

"Yea yea. I know this hospital blah blah! When are visiting hours for your patient Cecelia Jones?" Rocky asked, receiving a dirty stare from the lady.

"Well if you keep giving me attitude then maybe I won't tell you! But..." She went to her computer and typed, what Rocky guessed to be CeCe's name. "Oh she won't be having any visitors. She recovering from memory loss and that means no visitors."

Rocky sighed and thanked the lady. When she stepped outside she quickly ran to Deuce. "Deuce! Deuce!"

"Yea Rocky?"

"You know your uncle... The one who sells fake-o ID-o's?"

Deuce chuckled. "You mean Uncle Ernesto? Yea why?"

"Because... The hospital lady said I couldn't see CeCe because she couldn't have visitors... So I thought that maybe he could make us some fake ID's so we could go in dressed as nurses and check up on CeCe." Rocky explained almost out of breath.

"Or we could just walk in and say where gonna see my cousin, who is on the same floor as CeCe but actually see CeCe." Deuce suggested. Rocky sighed.

"Fine! If you wanna do things the easy way!" Rocky exclaimed.

Deuce rolled his eyes and walked into the hospital. This time being greeted by a guy looking to be at least 40 years old. "Um hello sir, my older brother Fernando Martinez, he wants to see his Fiancé. And I promised him I would. Can you please tell me what his room number is?"

The man nodded. "5th floor, number 508." Rocky thanked him and they walked away.

"Look nurses outfits! Let's change into them!" Rocky suggested.

Deuce sighed but ended up wearing it in the end. "Why is yours pink and mine white?" Deuce whined.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you wear dresses." Rocky said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Deuce said. Rocky sighed in distress and grabbed Deuces hand.

"HEY WHERES MY UNIFORM." Some random guy yelled. Rocky and Deuce sped up their pace and quickly hoped into the elevator.


	4. The quest for CeCe part 2

**haha YES ANOTHER UPLOAD but i am unhappy to say that due to my nieces babiness.. i have now lost my laptop, its in heavn now :(. lucky me my moms computer still works an she lets me use it every once in awhile :DDD yaya you guys! anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The young teen sat on the emergency escape of the Blue's apartment. He sighed deeply, and looked around. He didn't care much at all in this point, all he wanted to do was find out.<p>

He stared blankly at the stars, letting his thoughts overflow his mind. Thoughts about life, death, protecting his younger sister, but most of all that redhead he thought he despised, but knew he really loved her.

He'd give anything to spend another minute arguing with her over something stupid. Anything to see her face light up when she was happy. Anything to hear her voice.

That's when it struck him. He hadn't seen CeCe in over a week. Rumors had gone around school that she had been killed in a car accident. He knew for a fact though, that it wasn't true, or else Rocky would've been crying every hour if everyday.

He sighed, being in no mood to think right now. He looked up at the stars one last time, before climbing back in to the Blue's apartment. He let out a long sigh as he walked past his sister snuggled up on his old mentors Shoulder.

"Tinka be home by 11." Was all he said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, quickly making his way downstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day-at the hospital<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wow! That was a close one, right Deuce?" Rocky turned around slightly to see that Deuce was nowhere to be found. <em>That's great<em>She made her way farther down the hall, glancing at every nearby window until she saw him.

He was in the surgery room, holding a random metal object in his hands. He was sweating like crazy and seemed like he was on the edge of passing out.

She shook her head an continued down the hall sopping at room 512. _hear we go_

Rocky opened the door slowly and peeped her head in, quickly being greeted with a friendly "Hi come in." From the redhead. rocky sighed in relief _this could be a good sign_"Oh hey I know you!" She said happily.

There was a twinkle of hope in Rocky's chocolate brown eyes. "You do?" _Yes! She remembers me! I can't wait to tell her what she's been missing out on_.

"Well yea... Your the nurse that was supposed to bring me lunch... I think your name is Debby." Rocky's eyes dropped to the floor in disappointment. "Well! What are you waiting for Debby, my tummy isn't gonna feed itself!"

Rocky sighed. "I'll be right on it ma'am." She stepped out on the room, and lay her back oh the wall. Sliding down and hugging her knees as her tears flowed frequently. She felt as if her whole world had fallen before her.

She heard footsteps and quickly got up, making her way past a group of nurses. "Yea Cecelia jones, the doctors are gonna release her later today." Oh said, really catching Rocky's attention.

"Yea, I heard, poor little doll, I hope it'll be alright. I mean if she can't remember anything were can she go?" Asked the other. Rocky gasps and quickly runs to find Deuce.

She bumps into a tall, well built man with Deuce hanging from his shoulder. "Here's the other one." He whispers, picking up Rocky with one hand and dangling her from his shoulder as well.

"Um hey Rocky... I Uh see you got caught too." He says, gesturing his arm toward her.

"They are releasing CeCe today!" Rocky squealed.

"Well at least you got a good story, apparently someone isnt gonna make it out of this hospital because of a certain bushy eyebrow Latino boy." Deuce said with a strait face. Rocky looked terrified. "And before you ask, yea I would." she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I don't wanna see ether of you scum again in this hospital or it's a federal crime. Okay?" The man asked, leaving Rocky and Deuce nodding vigorously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Gunther<strong>_

* * *

><p>As he stepped out of the building a young redhead came running, she had a worried expression. And seemed to have been crying a lot.<p>

He stepped backward and before he knew it, he was back first on the floor with the petite redhead next to him. _Wow what happened to her?_"Um CeCe what's wrong?" he asked with such concern in his voice. She looked up and sighed.

"Let me guess your names ether Ty, Gunther, or Deuce and your one of my best friend, or my worst enemy" she said in between sobs.

"Well actually yes, I am Gunther Hessenheffer." He said loudly, with a foolish grin planted on his glared at him.

"Well Gunther, what are you out of all the other Gunthers gonna do to me huh? Take a swing at me? Try to kiss me? Huh or maybe... Maybe you just wanna get in my pants like that other guy did." CeCe yelled, fist clutched, she began to stand up until his muscular hand pulled her back down. "Ow watch it bub that crap hurts!"

"CeCe what on the face of this planet are you talking about? I would never do such horrid things. Even if you were my worst enemy, I still have many manors." He said, speaking almost completely normal.

"What's with your voice dude your sound like your from Europe or something." CeCe asked managing to stifle a giggle.

Gunther rolled his eyes. "Very mature 'Bay-Bee!' now come on let's see if momma and poppa will let you stay with us for awhile. I mean to help figure things out." CeCe's eyes widened with terror and Gunther shook his hands front of her face in reassurance. "No don't worry, Hessenheffer promise I will not hurt you." CeCe shifted her head and sighed. Then nodded slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>SO... what you think?i hope you liked it or maybe not or whatever i love you guys for your support.. anyways responses!<strong>

**over all since they were all postive and i dont wanna waste anymore of your time.. (not that any of you read this anyways) but i am glad to continue and all will play out in the end. oh and if confused on this chapter leave it in the comment and i will get back to you next chapter :D hope cha liked it :D**


	5. Her Nightmare, His Comfort

**Okay so this chapter will explain everything, and well, i honestly thought it wasnt good cause its just an explaining chapter i will make up to you guys next chapter.**  
><strong>and im uploading my Tycece story later today, its a story yes and it has rocky/ deuce check it out if you wanna. Anyways enjoy ^.^ (and yes i am a total 787 dance crew fan # ) and the bold **italics** are her thinking in the dream**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow that Debby girl was really jumpy, but I'm still hungry.<strong>__ I continued flipping threw the channels, until there was a knock on the door. "Come in it's opened!" I yelled._

_A group of nurses entered with big smiles on their faces. I smiled back at them. "Um CeCe Jones. The head doctor said that after dinner you could be on your way!" The blond women one said._

_"But where am I supposed to go? I don't remember anything!" I whinnied. __**Right after I stared to like hospitals they try to kick me out**_

_"Well we Checked your personal records and you can ask around for Rocky Blue, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Georgina Jones, or Flynn Jones. They are the People you were closest to. Or your worst enemies Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer." Peeped in the Brunette._

_I mouthed a silent oh and a male nurse came in with my dinner, which wasn't much. Just some healthy things. "Yep so eat up little lady!"_

_I sighed and toyed around with my food, not being in the mood to leave or eat. After about an hour the nurses came back in and handed me my stuff. I quickly got dressed and headed out._

_My luck went nowhere when I got out. It started raining almost instantly. I groaned and continued walking. Before I knew it I was soaking wet and had not a single bit of strength in me so I decided to sit a while at the park._

_A group of boys confronted me. "Hey." One said, he was blonde._

_"Hi, are you Gunther?" I asked, remembering the picture they had showed me._

_The boy made a face but then nodded. "Um yea sure." My face lit up and I hugged him. "Whoa! Watch it, your wet, your going to get my phone wet." He shouted. I stepped back respectfully._

_"You seem more... Sparkly in pictures." I say. He laughs and wraps his arm around my shoulder._

_"I be whatever you want me to be bay-bee." The boy said mimicking the real Gunther. I smiled awkwardly and he cupped my face in his hands. I struggled to get away but there was no hope. "Chill out red, all I want is a kiss."_

_I screamed, well, the closet thing to a scream considering that my face was cupped. "Shshsh you'll ruin the moment." He chuckled and gave me a quick peck at first. Then he tried stuffing his tongue down my throat._

_I screamed once more but this time took action. I kicked him in his... Sensitive place... And tried running. Unluckily for me his two other "members" grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back._

_The boy grabbed my hair and pulled my face toward his. "Don't you ever do that again little lady!" he yelled, raising his fist in the air. I closed my eyes expecting the worse but opened them to see that boy beat down on the floor._

_"Thanks you guys! How can I ever thank you!" I asked. The two boys looked at each other and smiled deviously. I placed a foot back as they got closer. When they were only inches away I froze suddenly. And they chuckled loudly. __  
><em>  
>CeCe let out a bloodcurdling scream that could've woken the whole block, but only woke Gunther.<p>

He sat down on the edge of the mattress he had filled up and turned his phone on to see the situation clearer. CeCe was red all over and sweating like crazy. And her face was scared.

"What is with the screaming, you could have woken fluffy and she doesn't like to be awoken at night." Gunther whispered. CeCe didn't care about anything he said, all she did was throw herself on him. She wanted somebody to comfort her in her time of need.

As she babbled along her nightmare, (which was what happened in case you were confused last chapter) Gunther paid attention to ever word that flowed from his former enemies mouth.

Every once in awhile he would ask random questions and stop her. And when she would break down crying he would run a comforting hand threw her hair. She was glad to have someone who would hear her out, especially in a time like this.

After awhile of comforting and sweet words CeCe fell asleep soundly in his arms, and he just laid wake, watching her close. Ready to comfort her if she needed it. Not many people knew about Gunther sensitive side, just Tinka and his parents, and now CeCe. Not soon after he fell asleep. And CeCe didn't wake up once more.

**Out side the Hessenheffer door**

"Rocky are you sure she's here? I mean what would red be doing in the Hessenheffer's?" Ty asked his younger sister.

"Yesterday night I heard her scream! And it came from right here. And besides, I have a tracking chip in her phone."

Ty gave his sister a weird look. "Why?"

"In case she gets lost at the mall!" She retorted, knocking loudly on the Hessenheffer door. The door swung open and Gunther appeared almost instantly.

"Hello, what do you want?" He asked Rocky, who shot him a death glare.

"I know CeCe's in here, and if you don't give her up I will call her mom." Rocky threatened.

"Funny little thing aren't you. CeCe cannot be hear at this moment she is eating breakfast with the family and it would be rude for a future Hessenheffer to leave the table." Gunther responded. He closed the door but Ty stopped it with his foot.

"What do you mean Future Hessenheffer?" He asked rudely.

"Hello, she's my girlfriend. Where has your head been?" Gunther replied just as rude.

"Can I just talk to her?" Rocky asked sweetly.

"Nope, but I will take her on a walk through the park this afternoon. If we meet up you can talk to her if not then tough goat cheese. Goodbye!" With that he closed the door in the Blue siblings faces, and they left.


	6. Let's see if you can remember this

**Sorry I took so long you guys I've been having some technical issues and some family issues and such but I'm back: D anyways I hope you enjoy, I made this chapter more Ty and Cece **_**(like I said I was gonna throw some T/c in here ^.^)**_

* * *

><p>Just as Gunther closed the door, another knock was heard. He sighed heavily and CeCe quickly stood up. "Don't worry Blondie, I got it." She quickly hoped to the door.<p>

When she opened it, a blonde women dressed in a cop uniform was their. "Um, can I help you?" The redhead answered completely oblivious to her mother being the cop.

"Yes, Cecelia Jones you are coming with me for questioning at the station. Put your hands behind your back and stay calm." Georgia quickly pulled out her hand cuffs and cuffed CeCe, who did as she was told.

As the cop followed behind her, she trembled nervously, and almost falling down the stairs. Once CeCe stepped into the cop car, Georgia turned and smiled. "Hey sweetie I missed you!"

Her look went from worried to creeped out. "Do I know you?" She asked quietly. Her mom looked awe-struck.

"Of course you do! Sweetie it's me! Your mom!" she says laughing as if it were some kind of practical joke. CeCe thought for a moment, something she doesn't do. And shook her head.

"Nope!" She sighed. "And unless you make me believe you I'm calling the police on you!" A finger pointed in her mother's direction.

"That's my daughter alright." She whispered under her breath. "CeCe, you're my daughter, your 14. And you have dyslexia, and nobody but me Rocky, Henry, and Flynn know. You are a wonderfully lazy person, and you snuck out to Gary's party and I caught you... Because I'm a cop!" She practically yelled the last part

CeCe scrunched up her face and shrugged. "You're a cop. You could've gone to the station and searched up my record!" She shot back defensively.

"I read your diary! Ha! About you're crushing on Ty but liking Gunther!" CeCe shot her mom a glare, but ended up blushing. "Yea! Mom one CeCe Zero!" She shouted, driving off.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No<strong>!" Shouted CeCe defensively

"**Yes**!" Ty shouted back.

"**No**!"

"**Yes**!"

"**No**!"

"**No!**"

"**Yes! **Wait oh!"

"So you do like me? I knew it! I'm Irresistible." He said with a flash of his dimples and his friendly wink.

"Ty shut up! We have to help her remember... So think! What makes you remember things?" Rocky yelled. Ty kicked his feet upon the coffee table and placed his hands behind his head, while he smirked. "Ty! Answer me! And why are you smirking?" No response "Ty!" Rocky whined, making him laugh.

"You said shut up... So I did!" He said in between laughs. "But seriously, I just retrace my steps." we all found it amazing how he can be all serious one second and all playful the next.

"How can we retrace the steps of a girl who can't remember anything!-"

"That would be me!" CeCe said quickly standing up. Rocky places a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down.

"Good CeCe! Anyways Ty that's impossible!" Ty warmly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Little Sis maybe she can remember what happened if I take her out again."

"TY THATS- not such a bad idea good job!" Rocky patted his back roughly, making him fall forward. "Whoops! Sorry!"

* * *

><p>"That movie was... AWESOME! But it gave me that sudden sense of I don't know the word, when you feel like you seen something before..." CeCe said absentmindedly<p>

"You have no idea!" Ty whispered nervously. "It was awesome wasn't it!" CeCe nodded and linked arms with him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Um CeCe?"

"Yea?" Her grassy green eyes met his and he smiled.

"Nothing... Are you cold?" CeCe nodded. "Here..." Ty took of his grey sweater and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What the heck? He's not supposed to be doing that!" Rocky whisper-yelled to herself. She hid behind a bush and watched as the "date" went on.

Ty led CeCe to a garden, just a couple minutes away from the movie theater. CeCe doesn't remember but it was her favorite place to be when she needed some time to herself. She fell in love with it cause of one tree. A huge oak, that shed been playing on since she was a kid. She couldn't remember it ether but she shared her first kiss there with Ty when she was a kid. It was a dare but she always counted it as her first.

"Wow Ty this place is amazing!" CeCe said, hugging him. He smiled.

"What is he doing?" Rocky said to herself worriedly. "He didn't take her to the garden! Oh my gosh!"

CeCe took a seat under the tree. Looking at a certain spot, where she found the letters _"C + T"_in a heart engraved on the tree.

"Ty... Did you do this?" She asked sweetly. Ty nodded and took a seat next to her.

"Even though it was a dare, you stole my first kiss, and I won't ever forget it." He said, taking her hand in his. She smiled.

"If only I could remember." she whispered.

"Well Uh, I can make that happen babe." He said in a flirty tone.

"Uh-huh and how?"

He smiled, making her blush. CeCe felt butterflies in her tummy the closer he got. With only inches away the twinkle in his eyes told her it was gonna be magical. Just as he brushed his lips on hers, they heard someone yell and quickly pulled apart. CeCe sighed and Ty groaned when they saw who it was.

"Greaattt." Ty whispered.


	7. My last goodbye to my fans

Okay to all my loyal fans. I know you guys have been waiting for me to update in forever but I just can't anymore. I have to get a job and babysitt my neice and my parents might get divored and a whole bunch more personal things. I'm sorry but now I can't continue.I have too much on my plate and I can't fit in my writing free time. This is updated in all my stories and of you want to rake over one comment or PM me. First come first serve. Sorry for the huge inconvineance (if I spelt that right I dunno cause I'm on my iPod) and well I just can't anymore... Sorry 


End file.
